


Not the Teal Soldier He was Hoping for

by eagererudite



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagererudite/pseuds/eagererudite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Tuckington: Wash trying to describe his relationship with Tucker to Carolina and failing miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Teal Soldier He was Hoping for

Moments without incoming gunfire were harder and harder to find these days, so when they happened, Wash cherished them. He often went up to the dock with a beer and just let the silence engulf him, and that’s what he did today.

He walks down to the dock with a six pack in hand, ready to enjoy the sunshine. He plops down on the dock, cracks open a beer, and takes a swig. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, feeling himself relax. He needs more of this, Wash doesn’t get to relax often; or at least have a moment to himself. He is usually plotting, scheming, answering questions, or lately, babysitting Caboose. He never has a moment to himself.

Incoming footsteps, he sighs to himself, expecting it to be Caboose asking a million questions he’ll never remember the answers to.

“Hey Wash.” A tired voice breaks the silence. Wash lets out a sigh, some of it relief some of it disappointment. This wasn’t the teal soldier he was hoping for, “Hey Carolina. You want one?” He turns to offer her a beer. She smiles at the gesture, takes the beverage, and sits down next to him on the dock.

They’ve come a long way since Project Freelancer, since it was every man for themselves, since she ordered him around like a subordinate and he did as he was told because he didn’t want to fight her. They aren’t colleagues anymore, they’re friends. Friends. Carolina never really thought she’d  have one of those. Let alone a team she could call friends. A red and blue gang of idiotic misfits that she would protect until her dying breath, and she knew they would do their best not to accidentally kill her. Which is all she can ask from them.

“So, Wash, tell me something.” He grunts as he turns his head to look at her, “What’s up with you and the blue one?”

“Caboose? He just likes to follow me around, he’s kind of like having a talking puppy it’s actually quite ni-”

“Not THAT blue one, Tucker. What’s going on with you and Tucker?” Wash felt his cheeks turn the same color as Carolina’s hair.

“Oh, I uh. Tucker. Right.” Carolina gave him a look, the kind your mom would give you when she knows you’re lying.

“Tucker and I are just friends Carolina” She raises an eyebrow in response, “But that’s not all you want is it?”

“No, I guess not.” He sighs, “I mean it’s complicated. Tucker is a great guy. He’s smart, funny, noble, brave, loyal, and he’s come so far from when I first met him. But he’s not into me like that. I mean we talk and stuff, and I tell him everything and he tells me everything.  I never thought about being romantically involved with anyone, let alone him. But when we nearly lost him…I guess they’re right. I didn’t realize what I wanted with him until I almost didn’t have him.” He sighed heavily; he hated thinking about that day.

“I just...when I think about losing him…”

“I get it Wash. Listen. I don’t want you to go through what I went through with York. You deserve better than that. Everyone does. No one should be relying on a computer program to remember what someone they…loved…said about them. It fucking sucks.”

“I don’t want to scare him off, I don’t want to tell him how I feel because honestly I don’t even know how I feel. All I know is that the nights I spent in the recovery unit with him were the longest nights of my life. I tried so hard to keep it together. He was out for so long. I fell asleep there with him, I never left his side. I kept asking him to squeeze my hand if he could hear me. When my hand was with his, Carolina, I could’ve died there and been happy. But we never talked about it and we never will.”

“So what you’re telling me, is that you’re hopelessly in love with a fucking Symm Trooper and you’re too much of a pansy to tell him?”

Neither of them say anything. Wash drops his eyes from her gaze and turns his attention to his hands that are fumbling with the tab on the beer can. Was she right? Was he _in love_ with Tucker? A Symm Trooper who stumbled upon an ancient murder key, had a kid with an alien, makes everything into a dirty joke. But that wasn’t all Tucker was to him. Tucker is a person who has grown more than Wash ever had, a person who has risked his life for Wash time and time again, a person who has laid his life on the line for the mission more times than Wash ever has. Tucker wasn’t just a Symm Trooper to Wash, he was someone Wash looked up to and admired.

Carolina’s voice breaks through his thoughts, “Well?”

“Well, I guess you’re right. I just have no fucking clue how to tell him.”

A new voice interrupted their discussion from behind them, “You already did, she has a radio in her pocket.”

Tucker. This is not what he was expecting. He never wanted him to find out this way. Never wanted him to find out at all. This is going to ruin everything.

“Now Carolina please get the fuck out so I can tell this moron his feelings are mutual. That I remember those nights in the recovery unit. That he’s a fucking moron for thinking that he is alone in this. And that he needs to put down his fucking beer and kiss my fine ass already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! First RVB drabble, more to come shortly!


End file.
